


Cena inaspettata

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: Supergirl può finalmente togliere la tuta protettiva e tornare a combattere il crimine di National City. Decide però di ringraziare Lena per ciò che ha fatto, in modo speciale.Dopo la 4x04





	Cena inaspettata

Era ormai sera, la città era in fermento per ciò che era successo al parco dei divertimenti, così Supergirl volava sulla città tenendo d'occhio tutti. Ispirò profondamente, dopo essere stata in quella tuta, si sentiva decisamente meglio a volare liberamente. Il vento sul viso, il rumore del suo mantello che si spostava leggermente per la brezza, le erano mancati. Ripensò a ciò che avesse fatto Lena per lei. Le aveva praticamente salvato la vita. Kara si chiese il perché, era ovvio che la Luthor non aveva troppo a genio la Super, dopo ciò che era accaduto con la Kryptonite. Alex le aveva riferito ciò che aveva detto, che anche se le persone non lo pensano, a lei importava. Kara voleva che i suoi rapporti con Lena fossero dei migliori, quindi voleva fare pace con Supergirl. E quale metodo migliore di una porzione doppia di ravioli al vapore dal suo negozio cinese preferito?

Dopo aver comprato il necessario, volò verso il palazzo della L-corp. Prima di avvicinarsi troppo usò la sua vista a raggi-x per controllare che Lena fosse lì, e quando la vide seduta alla sua scrivania fece un sorriso avvicinandosi. Atterrò sul balcone e tenne la busta con il cibo dietro la schiena. Bussò sul vetro, attirando l'atenzione della donna, che sorpresa si voltò e guardò il supereroe. Aveva un adorabile sorriso imbarazzato, molto diverso dal solito. Lena si alzò, corrugando le sopracciglia. Che fosse successo qualcosa? Era in pericolo? Il palazzo stava per crollare?

Aprì la porta finestra e guardò con titubanza la bionda. "Supergirl, posso fare qualcosa per te?" chiese, mentre la Super distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce, per avere un tono più deciso. "Miss. Luthor, volevo solo ringraziarti per ciò che hai fatto" disse incontrando gli occhi verdi della donna, che abbozzò un piccolo sorriso. "Non serve" sventolò rapidamente una mano, come per sminuire ciò che aveva detto la bionda. Kara corrugò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. "Invece serve, Lena mi hai salvato la vita, questo non è una cosa da nulla" disse, la donna dai capelli neri guardò sorpresa Supergirl, prima di fare un sorriso rivelando i denti bianchi, e abbassò la testa leggermente con imbarazzo. "Be' ho solo ricambiato il favore" disse semplicemente e Kara piegò leggermente la testa di lato. Tra le due scese un silenzio imbarazzante, e solo dopo Kara ricordò il regalo. "Oh giusto, per ringraziarti ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare" disse attirando l'attenzione della mora, mentre rivelava la busta con il cibo.

"Non è.. da te" ammise stranita Lena, prendendo la busta con titubanza. Era più una cosa da Kara, e la Super se ne rese conto solo dopo. Così si schiarì la voce. "Sì solitamente io non faccio questo genere di cose, ma Kara Danvers mi ha consigliato di farlo, perciò.." si spiegò velocemente, Lena sorrise e si fece da parte. "Vuoi unirti a me?" chiese, e Supergirl restò sorpresa dall'invito. Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, dire che c'era una rapina poco lontano e doveva andare, una scusa qualunque pur di non stare troppo in contatto con la Luthor. Ma come pretendeva di far pace in questo modo?

Kara annuì ed entrò nel familiare ufficio, facendo finta di guardarsi intorno con curiosità, come se fosse una delle prime volte che lo guardava. Lena si diresse verso il divano e poggiò il cibo sul tavolino. Supergirl restò alzata a guardare fuori dalla finestra, non sapendo come comportarsi. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, la schiena dritta e il mento alto con fare solenne. Lena la guardò da dietro, e si morse il labbro inferiore guardando i bicipiti pronunciati.

"Puoi sederti anche qui, se ne hai voglia" disse e la bionda si voltò rapidamente, sorpresa. Balbettò un attimo prima di accettare con un "va bene" e si sedette il più lontano possibile dalla Luthor con fare imbarazzato. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così, quando era solo Kara, si sentiva bene con Lena, poteva essere se stessa senza alcun problema. Ma quando era Supergirl doveva tenere l'atteggiamento distaccato per non far crescere sospetti su di lei, e odiava comportarsi così con Lena. Per questo aveva deciso che dopo aver riacquistato la fiducia della Luthor, le avrebbe detto la verità. La donna prese le due porzioni e ne porse una alla bionda che fece un sorriso e ringraziò sottovoce.

"Sai, non avrei mai pensato che un giorno mi sarei ritrovata a mangiare ravioli a vapore con la Super eroina di National City" ammise con tono scherzoso, e Supergirl rise leggermente prima di mangiare uno dei ravioli e pensare a cosa dire. "Non lo faccio con tutti, solo con le persone di cui mi fido" disse, sperando di riuscire a capire se Lena pensasse lo stesso. La donna alzò a testa dai ravioli e guardò sorpresa la bionda, che nel mentre si era infilata due ravioli in bocca contemporaneamente. "Non pensavo ti fidassi di me, dopo la storia della Kryptonite mi sei sembrata molto distaccata" disse, non riuscendo a tenere una faccia abbastanza seria notando Supergirl mangiare come una persona normale.. o quasi. Kara scosse la testa.

"Mi fido di te, più di quanto tu possa pensare" disse con un sorriso prima di continuare a parlare. "E a proposito di quello, non credo di essermi mai scusata a dovere per ciò che ho fatto. So che può sembrare una scusa, ma sono andata nel panico, sapere che tu riuscissi a creare della Kryptonite, l'unica cosa che può uccidermi, ha fatto scattare in me un istinto di sopravvivenza" spiegò, cominciando finalmente ad aprirsi con lei. Lena si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, accavallando le gambe, ascoltandola attentamente. "So che non la useresti mai contro di me, ma nella mia testa c'era solo il panico che mi diceva "e se qualcuno la trovasse e la usasse?". Il che è successo, neanche due giorni fa" disse abbassando lo sguardo, le sopracciglia aggrottate con fare pensieroso. Lena stava per parlare, ma Supergirl si rese conto che potesse aver frainteso e parlò velocemente. "Non sto dicendo che abbiano usato la tua Kryptonite" disse voltandosi a guardarla, sperando di non trovare il viso arrabbiato che aveva visto molte volte su Lena, poche con lei.

Lena era stranamente tranquilla, restò per un po' in silenzio, gustandosi un altro raviolo per poi sospirare. "Ti ho perdonato, già da un po' in realtà, per ciò che hai fatto" disse, facendo fare Kara salti di gioia interiormente. "Ma" Ecco, non poteva essere tutto perfetto. "Vorrei che tu mi mostrassi più spesso la fiducia che hai in me, come hai fatto ora" disse, incontrando gli occhi azzurri della bionda, che restò per un attimo senza parole. "Vorrà dire che ti porterò più spesso la cena" ridacchiò, seguita poi da Lena, che scosse la testa divertita.

"Non sapevo facessi anche consegne domicilio" scherzò e la super eroina scrollò le spalle. "Per gli amici si fa qualche sacrificio" disse sorridendo e finendo i propri ravioli. Lena restò interdetta dalle sue parole. "Amici?" chiese, come per confermare ciò che avesse detto. Kara si rese conto della parola usata, ma non poteva tornare indietro, non voleva offendere Lena. A volte dimenticava di dover essere un'altra persona con lei quando era Supergirl. La bionda annuì leggermente. 

"Sai, salvarsi la vita a vicenda, mangiare ravioli a vapore sul divano, non sono cose che gli amici fanno?" chiese sfoderando il suo luminoso sorriso, e Lena giurò di aver avuto un deja-vou guardando il suo viso. Quando Kara si rese conto che la ragazza non aveva detto nulla ed era rimasta a guardarla interdetta, si pentì di ciò che aveva detto e abbassò la testa riponendo la confezione vuota sul tavolino. "Scusa, non avrei dovuto dire nulla, non ha senso. Dimentica tutto" disse rapidamente, facendo per alzarsi. Lena scosse la testa e rapidamente la fermò per un braccio. "Hai frainteso la mia reazione, era abbastanza equivoca, scusami" disse rapidamente. Kara sgranò gli occhi e automaticamente guardò la mano che Lena teneva ancora sul suo braccio. Sentì improvvisamente le farfalle nello stomaco, e restò paralizzata sotto lo sguardo della donna. Lena scivolò al suo fianco e la guardò attentamente.

"Che mh... stai facendo?" chiese in soggezione Kara allontanandosi un po' con il viso. Lena la guardò attentamente, prima di cominciare a ridere e portarsi una mano al viso, nascondendo metà di esso mentre rideva. Kara voleva chiederle per cosa stesse ridendo, ma non aveva il coraggio di interrompere quel suono melodico. Quando Lena riprese fiato scosse la testa. "La ragazza d'acciaio non è come la gente crede" constatò e Kara restò completamente spaesata dalla sua frase. "Cosa vorresti-" non finì neanche di parlare, che Lena si alzò e guardò l'orologio. "Si è fatto tardi" disse, e la bionda capì di aver sbagliato qualcosa, cosa voleva dire con quella frase? Forse aveva interpretato male le sue parole? Voleva chiederle spiegazioni, ma capiva che non era il tempo adatto. La super eroina abbassò lo sguardo sospirando tra sé e si rialzò a sua volta. "Allora, buonanotte Miss Luthor" disse senza guardarla avviandosi verso la porta finestra. Lena la raggiunse in tempo per fermarla e farle un sorriso. Si avvicinò più del dovuto e lasciò un bacio sulla guancia della super eroina. Kara restò immobile, completamente paralizzata e con le guance che si arrossarono immediatamente a quel contatto.

"Grazie per la cena" sussurrò Lena, restando ancora un po' vicino alla sua guancia, sfiorando l'orecchio di Kara con il suo respiro. La ragazza d'acciaio si ritrovò a dover voltare il viso e superare rapidamente la donna per non far vedere cosa le avesse provocato quel gesto. "N-Non c'è di che!" disse un modo un po' troppo vivace e si schiarì la voce continuando a tenere le spalle a Lena, che divertita incrociò le braccia al petto e la salutò osservandola volare via e sparire dietro altri edifici.


End file.
